Weasley's Wizard Wheezes
by CarlzWeasley
Summary: Fred Weasley's story as he meets a new girl, and he and his twin brother George discover that their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, is being threatened by someone who will use any means to shut their business down for good.
1. Chapter 1

1

A sudden bang roused Fred from his daydreaming, and he started, almost forgetting where he was. Taking his feet off the desk in front of him, he left his seat, and put down the clipboard on which he was meant to be writing down sales records. He moved towards the door which led to the back of the counter of the shop 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes', the shop he and his twin brother, George, owned, and noticed a young blonde haired boy glancing at him guiltily.

There was a broken box on the floor, and Fred recognized it as a box of Canary Creams, and sighed. _It was always the Canary Creams,_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry mate, you're gonna have to pay for the damage." Fred said looking at the wreckage. "Three sickles by the looks of it. Come on, cough up."

The boy sighed and handed over the silver coins and muttered, "Sorry."

Fred took the coins, and then waved his wand at the mess. The Canary Cream mush piled itself into the box and Fred bent down and picked it up. The kid had disappeared out the door and Fred shrugged.

"Another mess?" George poked his head around the door from out the back.

"Yeah." Fred laughed, throwing the broken box into the bin. He took a seat behind the counter and watched the customer's browse the shelves. George came out and stood beside him.

"Ah.. Isn't this the life, dear brother?" he sighed grinning.

"Sure is," Fred replied, with an identical grin.

The shop's business had been booming since the twins had moved into its residence at Number 93 Diagon Alley after their colourful escape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Owl-Order forms came by the dozens daily, mostly from the school itself, and the two Weasley's had even hired an assistant, Verity. She was, however, on her day off, as it was a Wednesday, and one of the quieter days of the week.

As noon came around, the shop became void of customers as they all went for lunch.

"Mind if I duck out for a bit, George?" Fred asked his brother, finishing his paperwork, though before his twin answered, Fred was already flashing him a cheesy grin as he left the shop.

Walking further along the street, it was obvious that the return of You-Know-Who had greatly affected the people of Diagon Alley. Shop windows and doors were boarded up, and small stalls had begun to pop up on the sides of the road. Their owners were selling all sorts of items; amulets, various items of jewelry and animals feet which were said to protect the wearer against evil, being He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Fred walked past them and made his was past the shops with their boarded up windows, towards the Leaky Cauldron, he had already scoped these stalls out and found them completely useless.

As he entered, he noticed that the pub was also empty, as he made his way up to the counter.

"What can I get you, Fred?" Tom, the innkeeper asked.

Fred was about to answer when a girl appeared right next to him and cut over him.

"Pumpkin Pie please, Tom. And hold the sauce, it burns my tongue." She smiled.

Tom nodded and set about making her meal. Fred looked at her and noted how shiny her brown hair was, and how wavy it was, in comparison to the dull inn around them. She turned to look at him and jumped, as if she was surprised to see him there. She looked at him curiously, then blushed a little and looked away. Fred grinned.

"Hello, the name's Fred." He stated, holding out his hand.

The girl smiled slowly and held her hand out and shook his.

"I know. Weasley, right? I'm Carly." She said in return.

"You know, eh? Fan of the Wheezes?" Fred smirked. "Ill get the same as her." He added to Tom as the innkeeper placed Carly's meal on the counter. He nodded at Fred and smirked, then busied himself with the food again.

"Well, of course, I mean, everyone who was at Hogwarts is." She replied softly, brushing her hear behind her ears.

"Wait a minute. You look familiar. Have I pranked you before?" Fred asked uncertainly.

"Um.." Carly dwindled off, staring at the red head. Fred noticed the green in her eyes. It was such a unique green, like nothing he had ever seen-

CLANK!

Tom dropped Fred's plate on the counter loudly, startling the two teenagers, and Fred paid for his meal, as did Carly, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Join me?" Fred grinned at her.

"Uh, sure!" Carly smiled.

The two of them picked up their meals and headed to one of the tables with two seats. Fred sat opposite Carly, and they both began to eat, talking between mouthfuls.

"Scho, whad were yoo saying befaw Tom inderubbded?" Fred asked, not bothering to chew and swallow before speaking.

"Oh, just that I know you from school." Carly giggled at him.

"Oh yah?" Fred asked, looking at her curiously. He knew he had seen her before somewhere.

"Yeah, we were in the same year..? In Gryffindor? I was the one you gave a Canary Cream to in the middle of the Great Hall.." Carly smirked, enjoying the look on Fred's face.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry." He said, "But, you understand, it _was_ good for the business." He added laughing, and Carly joined in.

The two of them finished their meals and sat there, now talking about the return of You-Know-Who.

"So what do you think of these posters all over Diagon Alley?" Carly asked Fred, "Bit gloomy huh?"

"Oh, well I think most people know my views on them." Fred laughed.

"Why's that?" Carly asked and Fred looked at her strangely.

"Havn't you seen the posters on our windows?" he grinned, "Designed 'em myself."

"Oh.. I havn't been to your shop yet.." Carly confessed.

"What? Oh. Well. It's settled. You're coming with me then." Fred smirked at her, standing up.

"Oh, I have to meet my mother.. But I'll come tomorrow?" Carly asked him, smiling apologetically.

"Oh. Okay then, tomorrow it is." Fred smiled.

"So, Uh, Yeah.. See you." Carly said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye." Fred replied, slightly disheartened to watch her leave.

She turned around at the door to the inn and waved at him, smiling. He returned the wave and she disappeared. Sighing, Fred made his way back to his shop, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

2

Fred opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and entered, shutting the door behind him. The tingle of the customer bell seemed merrier than usual as Fred walked to the back of the shop.

"Its about time!" George called from the back room. Fred followed his voice, grinning.

"What were you doing? Racing Flesh-Eating Slugs?" George asked sarcastically.

"I was having lunch." Fred replied, still smiling.

"Well what's with the grin? Lunch isn't that exciting." George continued, believing he was missing something. Fred saw him bowed over a box labeled _Shield Cloak_s.

"I had lunch with one of our old fellow Gryffindors," Fred replied simply, sitting on a chair and putting his feet up on a desk.

"Who? Lee?" George asked. He stood up straight and gave Fred an exaggerated dreamy look.

"What are you implying there little brother?" Fred laughed. "No, not Lee. Her name-"

"Wait! _Her_? You had lunch with a girl? Do tell." George grinned sitting down opposite his twin.

"Well, I was, before you interrupted." Fred smirked. "Her name was Carly. Remember that girl I gave a Canary Cream in the Great Hall? That's the one. She was in the same year as us."

"Oh yeah, she used to hang around with Alicia and Angelina. I remember her." George smiled.

"Wait, you remember her?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I sure do." George smirked.

"What's that look for?" Fred became confused. _How'd he know her?_

"Oh. Well. That little chicka-dee had a certain crush on someone I know. And she confided in me." George was looking quite pleased with himself. Fred however felt dumbfounded.

"Why would she turn to you?" Fred laughed.

"Oh, because I was good friends with that boy that her heart so dearly longed for." George sighed, putting his hands on his heart and pulling another dreamy look.

"Come on, cut the crap, seriously, how do you know her?" Fred said, slightly annoyed.

"I _am_ being serious, dear brother. You want to know who she was after?" George grinned knowledgably. He was about to continue when the store's bell rang, and he smirked at Fred and went to assist the customer. Fred was left in the room alone, raising an eyebrow after his brother.

_What is he on about. He's obviously pulling my wand. As if anyone in their right mind would go to George for 'love advice'._ Fred thought to himself. Of course he was feeling doubtful however.

After a while, George came back beaming.

"Guess what." He asked excitedly, "The Ministry of Magic has decided to invest in our Shield Hats!"

"What?!" Fred jumped up.

"Yeah! And they want 500 by the end of the week!"

"No. Way."

"Ahuh! And you know what else?"

"What?"

"They want to invest in other shield products, like cloaks and gloves and the like!" George practically screamed.

"Oh my giddy aunt. That's insane! Were gonna be rich!" Fred gasped, grinning.

"Rich_er_," George laughed.

The two boys managed to pull of an amusing little dance together, laughing hysterically.

After a while they calmed down a little, and went to the furthest back room where the products were made. They waved their wands around, starting up the sewing machines and making the materials float around the room, waiting in line to be magically made. The materials had been previously put under the shield spell, so as each hat, cloak or glove came out of the machine, it laid itself neatly in a box, ready to be put on the shelves, or in this case, to be shipped to the ministry.

The brothers went back to the store and helped a few customers as the shop began to fill with groups of people again.

As Fred served two young witches, his thoughts wandered back to Carly. He remembered the unfinished conversation between he and George before, and stood staring into space, forgetting that the two girls were waiting for their change.

George stood behind Fred, reached over his shoulder and handed the change to them himself, then he playfully knocked Fred on the head.

"Oh, sorry!" Fred laughed as the two girls giggled and left the store.

"Pay attention Fred! Customers want to be served!" George laughed, diving back into the shelves to help a man with the Pygmy Puffs.

Fred shook his head and continued to serve the line of waiting customers, with their arms full of their products, Carly still wandering in his mind.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

3

Fred woke the next day, in his room above the store. He dressed and made himself breakfast to which George commented as selfish before laughing. Getting no reaction he turned to his brother and sat down at the table opposite Fred.

"What's on your mind, eh?" He asked.

"Carly." Fred replied simply.

"Oh.. You like her eh?" George grinned tapping his nose.

"Who'd she have a thing for at school?" Fred continued casually.

George smirked before standing up. As he went back to finish making his breakfast he sighed, "You, mate."

Fred choked on his toast and whipped around in his seat.

"What?" He didn't know whether or not to laugh.

"You heard me," George replied grinning.

"I'm afraid I did, George. Are you being serious?" Fred asked.

"Deadly." George said, still grinning as he sat back down at the table before shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"You're lying." Fred said quickly, but uncertainly.

"No, sorry." George laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're meant to be brothers!"

"Because she told me not to?"

"Why?"

"Because she thought you had the hots for Angelina."

"What? No I didn't? What made her think that?" Fred said getting to his feet, and washing up his plate.

"Ahem. Fred, you went to the Yule Ball with her."  
"So? That was just as friends. And, because she was there when I wanted to make a point to Ron and Harry."

"Well, you know how girls get." George shrugged. "They're all the jealous type, regardless of what they say."

"But what about after that?" Fred asked, leaning on the bench behind him, facing George.

"Well I think she lost heart after that. She didn't talk to me much then. I assumed she was either over it, or too afraid to do anything." George sighed.

"Still, why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked again.

"I told you, she told me not to, and I made a promise. You know I don't break promises Fred. Remember that one time I promised Mum that I'd give her a Niffler for her birthday?" he chuckled then looked at Fred. "Look, I'm sorry, mate."

"Yeah, alright." Fred smirked.

For the rest of the morning, his mind was completely focused on Carly. _What am I going to say to her now? I cant let her know that George told, or she wont forgive me or him. Wait. Why does that matter? I don't even know her. Its not like we're going to get together or anything.._

"Oi. Fred." George muttered, tapping his twin on the shoulder as they were restocking the Skiving Snackbox shelves.

"Yeah?" Fred asked.

George nodded towards the door, just as the bell tingled the arrival of a new customer and the door opened.

Fred saw a flash of brown wavy hair and he ducked behind the shelf. George raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"How'm I going to face her now?" Fred whispered frantically.

"Like this? Oi, Carly, Hey!" George called out, waving towards the door over the shelves.

"Dammit George!" Fred muttered. He climbed to his feet and found himself face to face with Carly.

"Uh.." He stuttered before George slapped him on the back, "Hey!"

"Hi.." Carly said slowly, smiling. "Hey George." She added to the other red head, who winked back.

"So, you know George?" Fred asked, not sure if he should have asked.

Carly immediately turned a bright red and muttered, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason, George just mentioned it last night." Fred cursed inwardly. _Way to make her feel uncomfortable._

George was snickering in the background.

"Uh, you wanna go for a walk?" Fred asked Carly, desperate to change the subject, and get away from his brother.

"Sure!" Carly replied, seemingly feeling the same way.

Fred led her out of the shop, and just before he shut the door behind him he heard George roar with laughter. _That git. He's so dead when I get back. _He grinned at Carly and the two of them started walking together down Diagon Alley.

"So how was business yesterday afternoon?" Carly asked, smiling.

"It was great, actually, for a Wednesday anyway." Fred replied, smiling back. He couldn't help but stare at her, and his mind was cursing him for it.

"That's good to hear." Carly laughed, "Want to come with me into Quidditch Supplies? I've got to find a broom for my younger brother, he's just become a new beater at school."

"Yeah, sure." Fred grinned, and the two walked up to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Fred opened the door for Carly and stood aside to let her in. She smirked at him as she walked past, and touched his arm. Fred found that he was holding his breath. He grinned inwardly, not caring how stupid it might be.

He helped Carly pick out the new nimbus 2003 for her brother, and she had it owled back home.

They left the shop and came back out to Diagon Alley, and having nothing else to do, they made their way slowly back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred held the door for her again, and was slightly disheartened when Carly didn't reach out and touch his arm again. He didn't even know why he felt that way. He followed her inside and spotted George peeking out from behind an isle, holding two Re-Useable Hangmen and rubbing their faces in what appeared to be his rendition of kissing.

Fred glared, which egged George on, who quickly ducked behind the shelf as Fred sent a silent leg-locking curse at him. The spell hit a shelf of Wonder Witch products and Fred called loudly, "Oh George, cleanup on aisle three!"

George scowled, and then smirked as he started to clean up the mess.

Carly stood there with an eyebrow raised, and Fred turned and laughed.

"Come on, ill show you where we do all the important stuff." Fred smiled down at her, again noticing how green her eyes were. He led her to the back of the store and through to where a new pile of paperwork sat on Fred's work desk.

"Thanks George!" He called out sarcastically.

"Not a problem Fred, I heard how much you enjoyed doing it!" George called back, and Carly giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" He smirked at her, and she blushed.

"Nothing, Fred." She smirked right back, "So, what's this?"

Fred turned around and noticed her holding a pink bit of paper.  
"Dunno… Where'd you get it?" He asked, walking over.

"Off that desk… Um.." She read what was on the paper and snorted. Then couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"What?" Fred asked, smiling slightly confused, and took the paper out of her hands. Frowning he began to read;

Love, love, love,

Love is like a dove.

They fly just like bats,

But look like winged rats,

In the air above.

I met this girl today,

She said her name was Car-lay,

She's really quite cute

And charming to boot,

I'd like to keep her in a cage.

Oh Carly! I think I love you,

I hope you feel that way too,

We can watch muggle telly

And eat bowls of jelly

And get married and say that 'I Do'!

BY FRED WEASLEY

Fred stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds blankly. Then scrunched it up and looked at Carly.

"Ha.. You like it? Wrote it myself." He said proudly, puffing out his chest over-exaggeratedly.

He heard George roar into laughter out in the shop, and Carly's laughter was renewed. Between gasps of air she turned to Fred and said, "I'm sorry!.. Hahaha.. I have to.. Hahaha go! Ill see you.. Hahahaha… Tomorrow?"

Fred nodded and smiled, and waved at her as she left, still laughing hysterically.

"Oh George!" Fred called in sing song.

"Yeah?" George giggled in return.

"Thanks mate! I think you got me in with that." Fred replied in that same sing song voice, grinning at his twin who had come through the door to the back room.

"No problem. Do you know how hard that was to write? You owe me mate." George laughed.

Fred rolled his eyes and threw the paper on the desk. _She's coming back tomorrow_, Fred thought, sighing happily.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Fred woke up the next day and grinned at the ceiling. He resisted the urge to jump on George to wake him up, and instead got dressed and after breakfast, headed downstairs to open up the shop. As he turned the sign on the door to 'OPEN' he briefly glanced out the window and saw Carly standing there waving. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" He asked, looking up and down the empty streets of Diagon Alley.

"Never mind that, let me in would you? Close the door behind you, lock it too." Carly grinned, hurriedly pushing past him into the store.

"I suppose you want me to turn the sign back around too huh?" Fred smirked, doing so anyway. "So, what's the rush?"

"Let's go inside hmm?" Carly suggested, ignoring his question and leading him to the back of the store, glancing out the windows as she went.

"What did you do?" Fred asked sarcastically, following her.

"Um.. Nothing _too_ bad.." She laughed.

Fred looked at her questioningly as she turned to face him once they had reached the back room. He heard a knock at the door of the shop, and Carly jumped.

"Who's that..?" Fred asked slowly, watching her closely.

"Just my dad.. Ignore him. He's just a little annoyed with me because I put a Ton-Tongue Twister in his tea.. I was just testing to see if it would work when it was dissolved.." Carly giggled.

"Wait, you mean a Weasley's Ton-Tongue Toffee?" Fred cracked a huge grin as Carly nodded.

"Yeah, got it yesterday as I left. I left the money on the counter, mind." She added to the look Fred gave her.

"Ah, that's what George was talking about." Fred smiled. "So did the Toffee work then?"

"Oh of course it did.. That's why he's annoyed.. His tongue was going everywhere, you should have seen it!" Carly then burst into hysterical laughter, and there was knocking on the door again.

"Should I go get that..?" Fred asked slyly, moving towards the front of the shop again, grinning wickedly.

"No!" Carly yelled, grabbing his arm, still laughing.

"I was just kidding, Hahaha, come on. Ill take you upstairs." Fred said, beckoning her to follow him up the stairs that lead to the living area of him and his twin.

George was now awake, and was having breakfast when Fred and the giggling Carly came into the room. George grinned at Carly through a mouthful of toast and Carly started laughing harder as she waved back. Fred rolled his eyes and smirked.

After a few moments, Carly calmed down enough to ask, "So this is your home?"

"Yup. It's small, but cozy." Fred said, going into his bedroom. "Oi, I think your dad's gone." He called out.

Carly followed him into the room and found him looking out the window, down onto the street, and when she looked, she noticed her father had indeed proceeded up Diagon Alley looking for her, deciding she wasn't at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She turned and smiled at Fred, who smiled back. He found himself, once again, staring into her eyes, and he saw her blush a little, but look straight back. He hardly realized he was doing it, but he slowly moved closer to her, holding his breathe. Carly's eyes widened a little, but she didn't step back, and he lightly held one of her hand in his. Their faces were very close now, and Fred was noticing how soft her lips were-

"Oi Fred, I'm just going to open up shop yeah?" The sudden arrival of George in the doorway sent Carly and Fred flying apart, and Fred nodded awkwardly at George.

"Yeah ok. I'll be down soon." Fred sighed, glancing at Carly and smiling. He noticed she was a deep shade of red, and felt a bit annoyed at his twin. George had left the room, apparently not noticing anything. Fred shrugged at Carly gawkily and smirked. She returned the gesture, giggling, then left the room.

Fred followed her into the kitchen, where she was looking through the fridge.

"Hungry?" he asked mockingly, cocking his head to the side.

"No, not really, just interested in what you two eat up here. I half expected junk food." She grinned, poking her tongue out at him around the fridge door.

"Oh, come now. We aren't _that_ irresponsible." Fred laughed, pushing the door closed.

"Ah, but you _are_ irresponsible." She grinned.

Fred laughed, "So?"

Carly giggled, and nodded towards the stairs, and the two of them descended back down to the back room. George was apparently already serving a bunch of giggling girls at the counter.

"So, I better go find dad and apologize.. You wanna go for lunch again though?" Carly suggested, as they slowly walked back towards the store.

"No." Fred replied sighing.

"Um. Sorry?" Carly stopped, staring at him.  
"How bout dinner instead?" Fred said smiling.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" Carly replied, blushing again, but still smiling.

"Awesome, where do you want to meet?" Fred asked, not entirely sure how that worked.

"Leaky Cauldron at eight?" Carly suggested.

"Alright, done deal." Fred replied grinning.

"Ok, see you then!" Carly smiled, waving as she left the back room into the shop, then out into the street.

Fred immediately did a little victory dance to himself, grinning wildly, and George, watching from the door rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Oh no! What am I going to wear?!" George cried at 7.40 that night, prancing around the room after his brother, who was laughing.

"George, my dear brother, don't be jealous now." Fred smirked, pulling on a blue shirt and looking in the mirror, ruffling his fiery red hair.

George, for once, seemed to have nothing to say to this, and instead flopped onto Fred's bed and rolled around grinning widely.

Fred scrutinized himself in the mirror for a few moments and grinned.

"How do I look?" he turned to face George who was picking at his elbow, with his head hanging upside down over the bed.

"Oh, spiffing Fred." He laughed.

Fred rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I should give her some flowers or something hey?"

"Should you?" George smirked.

"Yeah, why not." Fred said, picking up his wand from his bedside table and conjuring up a bunch of red flowers.

"Oh you _are_ the gentleman." George said, still upside down.

"Why thank you!" Fred laughed, "Well, I'm off, see you when I get back home hey?"

George nodded and waved him down the stairs.

Fred sighed as he left out the front door of the shop to the tingle of the bell, and headed up Diagon Alley.

He arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. He was a few minutes early and so took a seat at one of the tables and waited.

It was only seconds later when he found his vision impaired, and felt cool hands press over his eyes.

"Guess who?" There was a whisper in his ear, and he grinned.

"Carly, your hands are freezing." He grinned.

"Hey! Cold hands, warm heart" She said dramatically, taking her hands away, moving in front of him and holding her hands to her heart. They both laughed and Fred got to his feet.

"I have these for you, milady," He bowed, handing her the flowers, and watched as she blushed slightly as she took them.

"Aw, thanks Fred." She curtsied, smiling.

"So, where shall we go?" he asked, feeling his stomach rumble.

"Um.. I know this place, in the centre on London, mum took me there last week. Its really nice?" Carly suggested. "Its only a short walk from here, if you're interested?"

"Sounds great! Lead the way!" Fred said, holding his arm out to let Carly walk in front, however, blushing deeply, she hooked her arm in his, and walked beside him.

Fred's stomach seemed to leap inside him, and he felt quite warm inside, regardless of the cool air outside as they left the pub.

After ten minutes of walking, Carly steered him into a dark alley.

"Hmm kinky?" Fred joked, but she turned to him wide-eyed and laughed embarrassedly.

"Um, no, this is the restaurant.." She half whispered, nodding towards the grimy building.

She led him inside, and he nodded approvingly.

The inside was decked out in a gothic style, with dark wooden chairs, and the tables were covered in what appeared to be a cloth of red velvet. The walls were a dark grey colour and were draped with vines and curtains, the same colour as the table cloths. The waiters and waitresses were finely dressed, and all wore masks over their eyes. It looked rather like a Masquerade ball. The restaurant was packed with many couples, all who were wearing masks as they ate and talked. A waiter approached them, smiling.

"Can I help you tonight?"

"Yes, table for two, please." Carly said as Fred continued to look around the place.

The waiter handed them a mask each, and they put them on, grinning at each other, then they followed the waiter to a table against the far wall. They took their seats and Fred nodded again.

"I love it! What's this place called?"

"Masquerade on Ormond." Carly replied, smiling.

Fred watched her behind her mask, and caught her eye. She looked back into his eyes, and he slowly touched her hand on the table. She reached her hand out further and let him close his fingers around hers, and the two of them smiled as a waitress bounced over to them and asked for their orders.

Carly placed a complicated order and Fred stared.

"Uh.. I'll have what she's having?" He laughed, and the waitress giggled and wrote it down, then bounced off.

Carly smiled, "Its chicken."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Fred said, nodding.

"You did not!" Carly said shoving him playfully.

They ate dinner, and had desert as well, this time Fred ordering for himself. And once they had finished they sat for a while at their table just talking. They had both had a few drinks, and so were sharing a little more than they normally would have, as alcohol does.

"Yeah, I miss school too. But well, George and I had had enough. Umbridge had to pay, and well, it was either leave with a bang, or be expelled, and I'm sure leaving with a bang proved fun for most people!" Fred laughed, and Carly nodded.

"Yeah, school was great, I miss all the friends and everything. But its got to end sometime." Carly shrugged.

"Ah. Speaking of friends and school. I hear you and George got to know each other quite well, no?" Fred smirked.

"Yeah.. I confided in him." Carly blushed.

"About what, eh?"

"You actually, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh yes? What about me, _Miss Smith_?"

"Only the fact that I had an abnormally large crush on you."

"Did you now?"

"Oh yes. But don't worry, I don't anymore." Carly smiled, standing up, her eyes twinkling behind her mask.

"Oh. You don't? Why not?" Fred asked, affronted, following suit. They paid for their meals and left, Carly still smiling.

Fred grabbed her arm once they had left the restaurant, and grinning he said, "You still havn't answered me."

"About what?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"You know full well what!" Fred laughed as Carly tried to pull away.

"Nah!" She giggled as he grabbed her other arm.

"Why don't you have a crush on me anymore?" Fred asked right in her face, smirking, as she stepped back against the wall.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, I have deeper feelings than a crush now." Carly said, softer now, as Fred moved closer to her.

"Oh yes? Do tell.." Fred replied, looking into her eyes.

Carly blinked twice, smiling softly, then taking her hands from his, undid the bow at the back of his mask, and let it slide off into her hand. He undid hers slowly, and her lips twitched.

Fred then slowly moved closer, and closing his eyes, kissed her softly. He pulled back to look for any hesitation in her eyes, and found none. He felt Carly's hand creep up behind his head, and she pulled him towards her, and they kissed again.

After a while they pulled apart, and grinning they held hands, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Fred opened the door to the dark shop and smiled at Carly, who grinned back.

"You wanna come in for a drink?" Fred suggested, holding the door open for her, and she nodded, and stepped under his arm, winking as she passed.

They heard a noise upstairs and glanced at each other. They stood in silence, listening, and Carly grabbed Fred's hand in the darkness. He kissed her forehead reassuringly, and squeezed her hand. _There is only George here. No one else would be able to get in..._ He thought to himself. After a while of standing in silence, he decided it was nothing, as they hadn't heard anything further, and after locking the door behind him, began leading her towards the back of the store.

He led her up the stairs to the kitchen and they heard a loud thump. They flashed a curious look at each other this time, as the noise seemed to have come from George's room.

Fred gave Carly a confused look, went ahead to investigate. The door was wide open and he slowly poked his head inside to see George kissing a girl up against the wall, her blonde hair messy, and her arms wrapped around him tightly. Fred stepped back and laughed, and Carly came up behind him and giggled as well. George pulled back from who appeared to be a grinning Katie Bell, gave the thumbs up and dove back into it.

Fred looked at Carly, and grabbing her hand, pulled her out of George's room where she stood cheering and shut the door behind her. Then led her to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Drink?" He asked, smirking.

"Nah, I'm fine for the moment thanks..." She said wandering over and closing the fridge door. She wrapped one of her hands around his back and the other hand she brought up to his face, and held his cheek.

Fred put his hand over hers, and brought it down from his cheek and kissed it, then pulled her close to him to and kissed her forehead. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered.

"Anytime." Fred whispered back, then pulling back slightly, leant down and kissed her lips. She reacted by pulling him closer, more firmly, and their kiss became deeper.

Fred smirked, and holding her hand, led him to him bedroom. She giggled as another loud thump signaled that Katie and George had hit the floor, and her laughter made Fred grin even more. He brought her into his room and shut the door behind him, waving his wand at the lamp beside his bed which cast a dim light over the room. They both took a seat on his bed and began talking.

"Well, I didn't even know Katie and George were dating?" Carly laughed, opening Fred's top drawer beside his bed and going through it. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm his twin and _I_ didn't even know!"

"Really? That's pretty funny. How'd that even end up happening?"

"No idea. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask, he seems a little occupied right now.." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, a little!" Carly smirked as she pulled out a bracelet out of Fred drawer that seemed to be handmade. "What's this?"

"Oh, Charlie gave it to me for Christmas last year, he gave us all a few each. Apparently they let you know if danger is around whilst you're wearing it. Here..." He fished his hand into the drawer and pulled out another two. He dropped one and grasped her hand.

He motioned for her to hold her arm out and he tied the bracelet around it, and smiled when he was done.

"Aw Fred… Thanks." Carly smiled, and leant towards him and kissed his cheek.

He smirked and laid down on the bed, one arm behind his head, and Carly laid down next to him, with her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and smiled, as she traced her finger on his chest absent-mindedly. After a while, he felt her breathing slow, and looked down to find she had fallen asleep.

He picked up his wand from his bedside table, waved the light off, then laid back, relaxing and feeling her warmth against him.

He closed his eyes and breathed out, and as he drifted off to sleep he smiled thought to himself, _I have to be the happiest guy alive right now._


	7. Chapter 7

7

The sun filtered through the window, and Fred cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains as the light stung his eyes. He grabbed his wand and waved it at them groggily and they pulled together, blocking out the sun and throwing the room into dimness. He suddenly felt the weight against his side and saw Carly still asleep beside him. He smiled, remembering the night before, then smirked to himself at the thought of George and Katie. He sighed softly, staring at the roof as he put his wand back on the bedside table. Carly murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, and he put his arm around her, kissing her shoulder. At his touch she woke and adjusted herself so she could see him. He watched her smile at him, and found himself looking deep into her eyes. She stared right back, still smiling. She lifted her head and kissed his lips softly, then dropped her head back down and watched his expression. Fred studied her beautiful face, taking in every detail as he propped himself up on his elbow and brushed her hair from her forehead. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips and smiled down at her. Then poked her tongue out and crossed his eyes for a split second, and Carly giggled at him, then ran her finger over his lips. Fred shivered as she did so, and pulled her towards him as he hugged her tightly. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He let her go slowly and watched her again. After a while he spoke.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" He smiled, yawning and stretching, preparing himself to climb out of bed.

"Um.. I don't know? You don't need to make me breakfast, Fred." Carly laughed.

"Oh, I don't? Thank goodness, so you won't be offended if I drag you to the leaky cauldron?" Fred smirked at her, then laughing, quickly added, "I'm joking, honestly, what do you want? I _can_ cook you know."

Carly sighed, smiling, and Fred watched as she resigned, "Alright mister, I'll have bacon and eggs if you will."

"Done. Stay right there, be back in a jiffy!" Fred exclaimed, then with a loud CRACK, apparated to the kitchen. He heard Carly giggling and smiled to himself.

Not long after, George emerged from his room, smiling cockily and looking at Fred as if he knew something Fred didn't.

"And what are you smirking about?" Fred laughed, as he set about cooking breakfast.

"Nothing brother." George replied and laughed, "You can cook ours too if you like."

"I think not!" Fred cried, "Now tell me what this silly grin of yours is about. You look like a demented ape."

George laughed at the comment and sat at the table watching Fred cook.

"Well, if I told you, Fred, I would have to kill you." He finally sighed, suddenly pulling a very serious face.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, now spill." Fred sighed, spooning the cooked food onto a plate as he waited for the toast to pop.

George sighed happily then leaning back in his chair replied, "I think I'm in love, Fred."

"After one night with Katie?" Fred choked back laughter and looked at his twin brother incredulously.

George rolled his eyes, but didn't reply, knowing Fred had his own relationship which topped his by far. He smirked anyway.

"So pray tell, George, how did you and Katie happen?" Fred asked curiously, nodding towards George's bedroom.

"Dunno really.. She just sent me an owl after you had left last night asking if she could come up and catch up with me?" George shrugged.

"And you somehow ended up making out against a wall?" Fred sniggered, extracting the toast from the toaster.

"Hey, she couldn't keep her hands off me!" George said quietly, pointing his thumb at his door over his shoulder.

"Nice, George." Fred laughed. He placed his and Carly's breakfasts on a tray which he levitated with his wand. "Kitchen's yours mate!"

'Thanks, Fred." George laughed and got to his feet, then added with a wink, "Forgot to ask, how was your night?"

"My night.. Was perfect." Fred replied simply, smiling. Then continued to his room, levitating the tray before him.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The couple finished their breakfast, Carly commenting repeatedly on Fred's good cooking.

"It's all in the hips." Fred laughed, as Carly raised an eyebrow and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

They were both sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing each other, and as he levitated the empty plates off the bed, Fred leant over and kissed Carly softly.

She smiled at him as he leant back to admire her, and she moved in to kiss him back, resting her hand on his cheek.

Fred smirked as he pulled back again, holding her hand to his face for a second, then quickly pulled her out of the bed, laughing.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Carly laughed, stumbling out of the bed, raising an eyebrow.

Fred shrugged, still grinning, then pulled her into a hug. Carly laughed again, and returned the hug, still feeling confused.

"I gotta open the shop." Fred sighed, "Which means I can't stay in bed.. But we could go for lunch if you like?"

Carly's eyes immediately lit up.

"Alright, deal! I better go home and get changed. Mum's probably going to blow her stack at me.." She sighed, but seemed unperturbed. "Ill be back around 12.30?"

"Sounds good." Fred smiled, lifting her chin with his fingers, bringing her face up to his as he kissed her again. As the two broke apart again, they both sighed happily, and holding hands went downstairs together.

George had already set up shop for the morning, and he waved at the couple as they passed him, throwing a quick wink at Fred. There were a few customers in the shop already.

"Where's Katie?" Fred asked, and Carly peered over his shoulder, curious for the answer.

"She just left a minute ago, went to get changed, she's coming back for lunch." George grinned, then proceeded to flip his hair back, pretend to shine his nails on his chest and then inspect them, then struck a pose which apparently was meant to show off his big strong muscly arms. Carly laughed hysterically at him, but Fred tutted.

"Don't encourage him." He shook his head, then added, "Well Carly will be back for lunch at 12.30, you can go after us."

"How bout we go together?" Carly suggested from behind Fred, and George grinned mischievously.

"I dunno.." George said slowly, glancing at Fred.

"We have a business to run." Fred said simply, but smiling at Carly.

"Oh, right, dinner then? The four of us? It could be fun!" Carly grinned, poking Fred in the side on the word 'fun'.

"Sounds good!" The twins chorused, and Carly giggled.

"Well ill see you in a few hours hun." Carly whispered to Fred, then kissed his cheek and practically skipped to the door, waving to George, the tinkle of the doorbell echoing her light laughter as she left.

"She seems happy." George noted, then winked again, giving Fred a meaningful look.

"We didn't do anything." Fred chuckled, "She's just so happy to be with the magical wonder that is Fred Weasley."

"Right." George rolled his eyes, sliding a box of Skiving Snackbox replacements under the counter.

The boys laughed.

They heard an explosion from the front of the shop and Fred rolled his eyes.

"I got it." He muttered, making his way to the source of the noise.

He reached the scene and found two toddlers lying on the floor. One, a small boy with jet black hair, had ash all down the front of him, and the other, a girl with white blonde hair had a stunned look on her face. The two of them looked up at Fred, who stared down at them quite unhappily, and the two of them burst into tears.

"Oh no, what have you two _done_? I'm _so_ sorry dear." A thin woman came rushing over, obviously the children's mother. She bent down to pick the two of them up, and shoved a few galleons into Fred's hands.

"I'm so sorry. They can't keep their hands to themselves for two seconds.." She muttered, then hastily left the shop, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder.

Fred sighed and looked at the damage. Two Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks had gone off in the aisle, presumably, by the look of the leftover scraps, by baby drool. Yes. Drool. Fred smirked, rolling his eyes, and set to cleaning up the mess, though not before counting the Galleons, making sure they added up to the damage caused. He seemed satisfied enough, and the aisle was back to its original state in no time.

He made his way back to George at the counter, throwing Verity a smile as she bustled past him with an armful of Finger Poppers, an interesting invention be George, which cause the consumers fingers to literally pop off and dance around for a few minutes, before resuming their original place on the hands. The customer squealed with glee as she handed them over.

"So who or what set them off this time?" George sighed, sitting on a stool behind the counter as Fred leaned against the bench.

"Two toddlers. Their drool." Fred smiled.

"Really?! That's a new one." George laughed. "They were paid for, right?"

"Of course!" Fred smirked, pulling out the woman's money and tossing it into the till.

The girl with the Finger Poppers arrived at the counter, dumping her contents, and grinning happily.

"Nice to see you again, Amanda." George smiled at her. Amanda was a regular, and the twins treated her with utmost respect. Amanda winked at George and began counting her coins as George began adding up the total for her purchases.

Fred, getting bored with the slowness of the day, began to wander the aisles, checking for anything out of place, and cleaning up the disheveled stock. His mind began to wander to Carly, how her hair fell over her shoulders so softly, how her eyes sparkled when he looked at her with a cheesy grin on his face, as if she knew what he was thinking..

"How are ya, Freddy?" Verity poked her head around the corner of the nearest shelf, ginning madly as usual, and breaking Fred out of his daydream.

"Great Verity, yourself?"

"Terrific! I've been meaning to talk to you lately actually." She said in a hushed voice, glancing around.

"Yeah?" Fred was instantly curious.

"Can we go out the back?" Verity added, still looking around cautiously.

Fred nodded and led her out the back into the storeroom.

"Fred, I think we have a spy.." Verity whispered.

"What?" Fred spluttered. He wasn't ready for that. "What do you mean?"

"You know the man, balding, short, very thin. Wears a suit most days." Verity whispered.

Fred nodded. He knew the man. Didn't buy much, but frequently browsed the shelves.

"I think he's stealing ideas. Stealing your products. Or at least reporting to someone else who is."

"How do you know this." Fred's tone was suddenly serious.

"Well.. I was getting a little suspicious of him lately.. So I followed him home the other night. I spent last night researching him." Verity said.

"Go on.." Fred muttered.

"I couldn't come up with much, but there's a new up and coming joke product company, claiming they're the cheapest, and best there is. They call themselves 'Slick n Spick Jokes'. Sounds suspect, I think."

Fred nodded mutely.

"Tell George. I'll keep an eye on the store. We'll have to discuss this tonight, after hours." Fred sighed, heading back towards the counter. George had finished serving Amanda, who bounced out the store humming to herself, and when he saw Fred's expression and was immediately worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Verity.

Verity beckoned George out the back as Fred seated himself behind the counter. He checked his watch and was shocked to see it was already 12.20. Carly would be arriving soon. He wondered if he should tell her. _Of course_, he thought to himself. _I hardly even know her and I could trust her with anything._ He smiled to himself at the thought as he heard the distant tinkle of the doorbell.

Carly and Katie came up to the counter, both smiling, arm in arm.

"Are we ready for lunch?" Carly asked him, releasing Katie's arm, who seemed to be looking around for George.

"George will be out in a second, he's just tending to something. And I am indeed ready for lunch, I'll just wait til George comes back out.." Fred replied slowly.

Carly noticed the weird face Fred pulled when he mentioned George and she looked at Fred questioningly.

"Later." He mouthed at her, careful not to let Katie see, who was primping her hair, ready for George's arrival, which followed not long after.

George looked like he was going to be sick, and Fred hoped he hadn't looked like that.

"George, me and Carly are off for lunch, we'll be back soon. Take care of the shop." He added, looking at George meaningfully, who nodded and reached for Katie's hand.

Fred silently stepped around the counter and putting his arm around Carly, led her out of the store, glancing back at his store worriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"What was all that about?" Carly blurted, the second the shop door closed behind them.

"Shh.." Fred whispered, holding her hand a little too tightly as he pulled her into an alleyway, abandoned except for a stray cat picking through scraps in a nearby bin. He cast it a suspicious look, then to be thorough, shooed it away with a swift kick of his foot.

Carly stared at Fred, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Verity thinks we have a spy." Fred muttered, looking down at Carly.

"What? Why? How does she know?" Carly almost yelled, and Fred pressed his finger to her lips, silently asking her to be quiet.

"She's been watching a man in our store lately." He sighed, "He seemed suspicious, you know, always looking, rarely buying. And there's apparently news of a new joke shop coming on the scene. 'Slick n Spick Jokes.'" Fred looked down, finding himself unable to speak further.

"Hey." Carly whispered, lifting her hand to raise his chin, "It's going to be alright. If he is a spy we can deal with him, no biggie."

She ducked beneath Fred's face to force him to look at her. He sighed slowly, then smiled a little.

"I'm sure it will be ok. It's just a bit of a shock. We didn't see this coming." Fred shrugged.

"We'll I'll do anything I can to help. I promise." Carly smiled, then stepped up on her toes to kiss Fred's lips, then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Fred whispered in her ear and smiled, hugging her tighter and making her giggle. "Now I'm taking you to lunch, my shout. Where shall we go this time?"

"Ooh I don't know. Surprise me." Carly laughed.

They ended up at a small café, which happened to be very cozy, with paintings of children and families waving happily at the customers as they ate.

Fred watched Carly eat with interest, the way she simply held her knife and fork was beautiful, and he chuckled to himself at how silly that sounded.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked, quickly wiping her cheeks as if there was food stuck there.

"Nothing!" Fred replied, smirking.

"Liar! Is there something on my face?"

"No. I solemnly swear there isn't." Fred replied, but couldn't help smirk.

"What! There's something on my face isn't there? Stop laughing!" Carly frantically brushed her face, causing Fred to laugh even more.

Then it all happened in a few quick seconds. Fred looked over Carly's shoulder while he laughed when he spotted a familiar looking man. The same man Verity had mentioned just this morning. He slid down under the table with a loud thump.

"Don't move!" He hissed at Carly who instinctively bent sideways to look under the table. She snapped up straight but reached for Fred's hand under the table.

"What is it?" She whispered, just loudly enough for him to hear. Fred was thankful the bright blue tablecloth went all the way to the floor.

"Verity's spy. Don't look though!" He whispered back hastily.

"The short guy?"

"Yeah."

_What the hell is he doing here? _ Fred asked himself.

"He's just sat at a table with another man. Oh you've got to be.. No way.."

"What? Ow!" Fred muttered, his head colliding with the underside of the table as he tried to readjust himself closer to Carly to hear better.

"He's just passed the man one of your skiving snackboxes." Carly whispered down to him.

Fred cursed under his breath.

"And the man just passed back an envelope full of.. Yep. Cash."

"We have to leave here. Now." Fred muttered.

"What? How? They'll see us." Carly whispered, sounding worried.

"You have to leave now. Without me. We wont let them see us together, it might help later on if they don't know you're in the picture. After you have left I'll leave, ill meet you back in the alleyway, agreed?" Fred whispered.

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute then." Carly slowly stood up, and Fred let go of her hand and watched her make her way towards the door.

He slowly counted to ten inside his head, then slid back up onto his chair, left a few galleons on the table, then got to his feet. Almost instantly the spy was in front of him extending a hand.

"George Weasley? Or is it Fred? It's such a pleasure to meet you! My name is Verger. Charles Verger."

Fred simply stared at the man.

_How dare he! Who does he think he is! _Fred fought the urge to knock the man off his feet and slowly shook Charles' hand.

"Fred." He said shortly.

"I am such a fan of your work!" Charles exclaimed, nodding fervently, but his eye twitched slightly as he glanced over at the man he was sitting with.

"That's nice to know." Fred replied bluntly, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. The closer he looked as Verger, the more of a slimy git he seemed.

"It would be so good to meet you and your brother for lunch sometime, eh? Just the three of us. Oh, and an old friend of mine." He glanced again at the mysterious man. "What do you say?"

"Sorry, we don't leave the shop without the other staying behind. Call it a trust issue if you like. Now if you'll excuse me please, I have somewhere I need to be." Fred tried to push past the man but Verger side stepped in front of him again.

"Mr. Weasley, I do insist, I do have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Just one lunchtime. I'd love to know your secrets!"

That was the last straw for Fred.

"Mr. Verger, was it? I do apologize. But I speak for myself and my brother when I say we have no interest in sharing our 'secrets' with anyone, even less, you." Fred said angrily enough for the man to step aside. As he walked to the door he heard Verger behind him.

"You'll soon change your tune."

Fred slammed the shop door behind him and stormed up Diagon Alley, unaware of the people he pushed to the side as he went. It was a while before he realized he had reached the end of the alley and had long passed his shop, let alone the alleyway where he promised to meet Carly. He turned around ready to head back when he saw her standing there shyly. There was an awkward silence for a while then Carly spoke softly.

"You okay?"

Fred moved towards her slowly then pulled her into a hug. Carly hugged him back, and Fred felt at home. He was glad she was there, his anger disappeared instantly as he held her to him and kissed her forehead. He didn't know how long they stood there like that, but he was content, and had no wish to move. Eventually Carly tilted her head up to look at him, then nodded her head back towards the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred took her under his arm and the two of them headed back to the shop. The thought of his shop started bringing him back to the memories of the café, until Carly began to hum a tune he did not recognize, and so he put the idea to the side of his mind until they got back to George, and instead pulled her closer to him as they walked and paid close attention to her beautiful song.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"What happened?" George demanded as Fred and Carly entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, not understanding how George knew what had happened.

"Bro, you look like you've seen a giant. What's up?" George asked again, now glancing at Carly for an answer.

"Out the back." Fred muttered, leading the way, Carly remained behind to speak to Verity to give the brothers some time to talk, giving Fred's hand a quick reassuring squeeze before she let him go.

Fred moved to a chair and took his seat as George watched him carefully.

"I saw him." Fred sighed finally.

"Who?"

"Him. The spy Verity told us about."

"What?! Did he see you?"

"Not only that. He spoke to me." Fred flinched as George looked like his head was about to explode.

"What the hell? What did he say?"

"His name is Charles Verger. He wanted to meet with the both of us." Fred spoke angrily now. "He wanted the two of us to meet some friend of his. When I declined to share our 'secrets' he wasn't too happy."

"Did he actually say that? He wants to know our secrets? Bleeding-" George continued to swear colourfully as Fred sighed. George finally calmed down enough to start muttering to himself.

"That git isn't getting anywhere near this store again."

"We can set up spells." Fred nodded.

"How dare he!"

"Exactly what I thought!"

"Merlin's beard he could have bought anything from us!"

The twins sighed in unison and Fred got to his feet.

"Well at least we know what's going on. At least we've picked up on this before it got too far. I'm sure this will be the end of it." George said, calming himself down.

"He told me that we'd 'soon change my tune' as I left the store though." Fred said frowning.

"He can't make us change our minds Fred. Unless of course he uses the Imperius Curse, though somehow I don't think that would be very subtle. It's cool. We can work this out."

Fred nodded and half smiled at his brother, then the two of them headed back to the store front, George volunteering to tell Verity the news and begin placing spells around the shop to prevent people entering with bad intentions.

Fred walked over to Carly and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead and she turned to smile up at him.

"It will be alright Fred, we will work it out. I'll help." She smiled at him.

Fred smirked then turned to serve an impatient young girl at the counter.

"That comes to eight sickles, three knuts." Fred announced, and the girl began digging through the pockets of her robes. He noticed Carly watching him with a smirk and he poked his tongue out at her.

"I'll bite it off!" Carly laughed, and Fred winked.

The girl paid up and left, and after glancing cheekily at Carly, Fred ducked behind the counter, pretending to look for something. He pretended to rummage, hoping Carly would take the bait, and _yes!_ she did, moving over to where he crouched.

"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Tada!" Fred popped up, presenting her with a bunch of roses.

"Aw shucks Fred, I don't know what to say!" Carly said, battering her eyelashes, but Fred could see that she was really taken aback. He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Thank you for today." He smiled at her.

"No problem, Fred. Anytime." She smiled back, then leant up to kiss his lips softly.

"Why couldn't I have met you in school?" Fred asked.

"You did, remember? Canary Creams?" Carly laughed.

"I mean really meet you. Get to know you. I've been missing out these past years." Fred said seriously.

Carly looked stunned, and blushed a little, which made Fred chuckle.

"Well I've had enough excitement for one day I think." Carly sighed, putting her arms around Fred's neck. "I better head home, Dad'll blow his nut if I keep staying away so long without notice."

"Oh. Does that mean I have to see you less?" Fred frowned, trying not to show his disappointment.

"No!" Carly laughed, and Fred's face instantly lit up again. "It just means I'm going to have to start telling him where I'm going."

"And where would that be?" Fred smirked, wrapping his arms around Carly's waist.

"To see this gorgeous young gentleman who runs his own business."

"Oh tell me more!"

"He's funny, he's rich, plus he knows exactly how to treat a lady." Carly smirked.

"Oh stop it! You're making me blush!" Fred stated dramatically, and the pair of them laughed as they headed towards the front door.

They stepped outside onto the front steps and Fred pulled Carly close, folding his arms around her whilst she buried her head in his chest.

"Thanks again." Fred whispered, and leant down to kiss her lips. They lingered there on the doorstep for a while, still kissing, before Carly stepped back smiling sadly.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She promised, then began walking down the alley, turning back to smile at him before she disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The next morning Fred found himself yelling at a young boy who had attempted to steal a Biting Chatterbox, where when you went to stick your fingers in to see your note; it quite literally took a snap at your fingers, and in whilst attempting to stick it down his pants, he tore it beyond repair. The young boy had dark hair with a slight Asian look to him, and he quivered under Fred's glare. Fred finally sighed and held his hand out, giving the child a pointed glare, and the boy threw his change into Fred's hand before darting out the door.

"I'm really losing my patience with these thieves." Fred muttered to George when he got back to counter.

"I agree. Can't they do they proper thing and steal from their_ parents _to buy from us?" George smirked.

"Hmm." Fred frowned. He dropped the change into the till and began pacing around their shop again. It was almost twelve and Carly hadn't arrived yet, and this unnerved him, though he couldn't explain why.

He rounded another shelf and started eavesdropping on two girls at the WonderWitch section out of boredom.

"Go on, you _have_ to ask him out!" One said in a hushed voice.

"No! He wouldn't like me anyway. Oh look at this one.."

"Anne, seriously. There's no harm in it." The first girl continued her argument as Fred settled his back into the shelf, getting comfortable.

"Jane, stop it. Seriously. Why would he want me?" Anne replied.

"Just go and ask him!"

Fred rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I won't do it. He's probably already got a girlfriend."

"Fred Weasley? A girlfriend?" Fred started, bumping the shelf next to him, and he quickly froze the shelf before it wobbled anything off and gave him away. "You have to be kidding me! Every girl that comes near him probably runs off after he pranks them. I still don't get why you're interested.."

Fred raised his eyebrows. _I've had plenty of girlfriends? What is she playing at? Sure, a few girls were too serious to understand my ambitions.. _His memory flicked back to Angelina Johnson back at school. _No, I do have a girlfriend now, and I pranked _her_ once before. Where is Carly anyway.._

Fred's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as his eyes focused on the two girls standing before him, arms crossed.

"Were you _eavesdropping_?" Fred recognized her voice as being Anne.

"No! I have free roam of my own shop thanks." Fred murmured.

"Come on Jane, your right. He's not the boyfriend type."

Fred laughed at the two girls and they huffed off, apparently annoyed that Fred didn't seem offended.

Fred flicked his wand at their backs as they left the shop, putting knots in their hair, then smirked to himself.

"Fred Weasley!" George cried, who was now standing right beside his twin. "What was that about?"

"They said I wasn't boyfriend material." Fred laughed, and George joined him.

"Well I guess they asked for that then." He smirked. "Anyway, I was just letting you know I'm heading out for lunch, you alright to take care of the place while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, of course." Fred grinned, patting his brother's back.

"Sweet, well I'll be back in an hour or two, see you bro." George waved, and left the store with a tinkle of the bell.

Fred sighed and headed back to the counter. _Where on earth is Carly? Oh calm down Fred, I'm sure she'll be around soon. She would tell you if she couldn't make it. She's still coming…_

The door tinkled again, signaling the arrival of a new customer, and Fred looked over the shelves eagerly. An older blonde woman smiled back at him, and Fred slumped back down disappointed. He conjured a chair out of thin air to land beside him, and he took a seat. He watched the woman in boredom for a while, then he began to notice something peculiar about her. She would occasionally come across an item of interest, bend down to look closely at it, glance around her and hold her position for a while, then stand up and move on. Fred wouldn't have found this too suspicious if she didn't have her hand in her bag whilst she did this, nor if there wasn't a flash from the front of her bag when she bent down. But by the looks of things, the woman was taking pictures of their products.

He immediately arrived at her side and held his wand in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fred asked, eyeing her bag.

"Nothing dear, just admiring your products." The woman flashed him a huge white smile.

"Why are you taking pictures? Your memory not good enough?"

"Pictures? I don't know what you're talking about dear." The woman continued to smile, but more eerily now.

"Then what's this?" Fred asked, before waving his wand, causing the bottom of her bag to split open. Among a few normal items, lipstick, make up, a mirror and a few tissues, a camera clattered out and Fred snatched it up before the woman could think properly. He tore the film from he camera and held it up to the light, and could immediately see his own products in shades of brown on the film.

"What were you going to do with this then?" Fred growled at the woman.

Before she could answer there was a loud SNAP from just outside the front door, and Fred glanced over to see Charles Verger sprawled on the steps.

Fred could hardly grasp who it was before the woman ran outside to assist him. Fred followed, wrenching the door open, the camera film in one hand, his wand raised in the other.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear George and I don't want to speak to you.' Fred yelled at the man below him.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley! Very clever trick you've concocted here." Charles ignored Fred's question, and with the blonde's help, got to his feet. Fat boils had begun sprouting from his arms, a reaction to the spell George had hung over the doorway to prevent Charles entering the shop. Fred struggled to keep from smirking with satisfaction.

"So now you're sending others in to do your dirty work? I know what you're up to Verger." Fred spat. The woman stood beside Charles stroking his hair back.

"Oh really? Then you'll know that your products will be in no comparison to my boss' products. You'll know that you should either surrender your shop, and everything in it to Slick n Spick, or wait for us to destroy Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and everything associated with it ourselves? Perhaps you know then," Charles' voice got more hysterical as he spoke, the boils growing larger by the second, "that your silly little joke shop will shortly be out of business."

Fred stood and stared. Of course, he hadn't known this much. Now it came to it, he would rather have not known. The thought of his work being destroyed made him feel sick to his stomach. He also couldn't believe that Verger had been so blunt about his plans. Weren't the bad guys meant to keep things subtle? He found himself unable to speak for a while, until Verger and the blonde woman started snickering at his expression, which more than likely showed his shock.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes won't go down for the likes of you." Fred said mutely, silently wishing George was here. Or even more Carly..

"Well, I'm afraid you're just going to have to put that to the test." Verger smirked. "Good day to you Fred. And good luck."

The blonde barked a harsh laugh.

"Come Leah. We have work to do." Verger said to the woman, and the two of them apparated.

Fred stood in the doorway for a while longer, and then closed the shop, sealing the door shut with a spell. He put up the closed sign and stumbled out the back were he took a seat at his desk.

_How could this have happened? What are we going to do? Surely they wouldn't destroy our shop, that's just ridiculous.._ Fred thought to himself. Then thought of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters and realized that really, this was nothing compared.

_Come on George, I need you back here. Carly... Where are you..?_

Fred jumped as he heard a rap at the shop's door. He moved cautiously to the front of the shop and found George and Carly both standing there, wands out, both looking cautious.

Fred unlocked to door and removed his spell, allowing the pair to come inside, before he replaced the charm.

"Fred are you alright?" Carly asked, wide-eyed. Fred noted that she looked like she hadn't had much sleep.

"Fred, something bad is happening." George whispered, pulling Fred to the back of the store, looking around. Carly followed quickly, taking Fred's hand in hers.

"How did you find out?" Fred asked, confused.

"Find out what? About Slick n Spick, and their plans to bring us down?" George replied slowly.

"Uh. Yes.. Exactly that." Fred replied. The twins stared at each other for a while, both as confused as the other.

"A man cornered me at the inn." George said.

"Verger came here with a woman who was taking pictures of our products." Fred said back, pointing at the roll of film stretching along the floor where he had dropped it. Carly bent to pick it up and held it to the light, inspecting it.

"Verger came _here_?" George cried.

Fred nodded slowly.

"A man named Morgan cornered me. I can't remember his first name." George sighed, summoning three chairs for them to sit on. "He sat down at the table with me. Started proposing us selling up to him. Said that if we didn't our shop would be destroyed anyway. Carly was coming through the inn to see you at the time, and she saw Morgan talking to me and watched from the corner of the room."

"I thought the guy looked suspicious so I hung around just to see what he wanted. George saw me though, and well Morgan saw who he was looking at." Carly added.

George looked apologetic as he continued, "Another guy came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Then Morgan got really serious. Told me he knew what Carly appeared to mean to you, and said to me that if we don't comply, they will start taking things from us. One by one."

Carly shuddered and Fred reached for her hand.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, his eyes searching her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm still here right?" She replied, smiling softly.

"Morgan left after that, and the other guy let her go. He nodded at me as he left the inn. Carly and I practically ran here. What happened with Verger?" George asked.

Fred told them his story, and when he was done the three sat and looked at each other wearily.

_So Verity was right._ Fred thought to himself. _Now we're about to be brought down, and there's nothing we can do… _He immediately stood up, and pulled Carly to her feet and into his arms.

"You'll have to stay with us." Fred told her. "I don't want you out of my sight again, I wont let you become a target. You can owl your father from here if you like, tell him what you will. Just please don't leave."

"Of course I'll stay. I'll help any way I can." Carly whispered into his shoulder.

George got to his feet and headed towards the stairs up to their unit upstairs.

"We're going to have to figure out a plan. I'm going upstairs to owl Dad."

Fred nodded at his twin and hugged Carly tighter.

"I'm gonna take care of you." He whispered. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Fred swore loudly as he stumbled out of bed the next morning, after stubbing his toe on the dresser. He immediately smacked his hand over his mouth as he remembered Carly still sleeping there on his bed. She didn't seem to have heard him however, as she didn't move an inch, and Fred breathed a sigh of relief. He headed across to the door, stepped through it, and silently closed it behind him. George was already eating a breakfast of Witchety Smacks cereal and reading the Daily Prophet. Fred took a seat beside his identical twin and sighed.

"Heard back from Dad yet?"

"Yeah. He's on his way over with Mum." George replied.

"Really? Thank Merlin's beard…" Fred muttered.

There were three loud snaps as Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins parents, plus Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley children, plus the only girl, apparated beside them in the small kitchen.

"Hey Mum, Dad, Ginny." Fred stood up, to greet them, quickly glancing at his bedroom door, hoping the noise hadn't woken Carly. Ginny playfully punched Fred's arm, but Arthur started pacing immediately.

"George told me everything that happened to the two of you. Well, I should say, three. Sorry it took so long to get here… Where is she?" Arthur enquired.

"Asleep." Fred said slowly. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow, while Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked.

"My room." Fred replied quickly to his fathers gaze, hoping his mother wouldn't reprimand him right now.

Molly threw a startled look at Arthur but nothing more was said on the subject and Fred relaxed a little, though he knew he would hear it later.

"So what do we do?" George asked, who was also smirking slightly.

"Well I say we report them. Tell the Ministry what they're up to. I think I could pull a few strings and get the issue prioritized…" Arthur continued pacing. He worked for the Ministry of Magic, as the Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells Protective Objects, and would have no trouble getting the situation sorted out.

"Do you think the Ministry would waste it's time on something like this though?" Fred asked his father.

"Of course Fred, there are departments that are put in place exactly for these situations." Arthur replied distractedly.

"Well let's head down there now then, shall we?" George suggested, folding up his newspaper, which had pictures of Death Eaters branded on the front, who leered at the Weasley's from their Azkaban cells.

"Right then, we'll not all of us need to go. Maybe just the two boys.."

"I'm staying, Carly's in the next room, remember?" Fred cut over Arthur, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's sigh.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Fred. Besides, your mother and Ginny will be here if she wakes up. I'm sure she'll understand." Mr. Weasley replied.

George began stoking the fire in the fireplace, and pulled out a box of Floo Powder from the kitchen cupboard.

"You shouldn't keep your Floo Powder in the kitchen cupboard!" Molly gasped. "Didn't I teach you boys anything?"

"Probably." Fred grinned.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes won't go anywhere, right?" George added, his grin identical to Fred's.

"Alright boys, come on, we have to do this as quick as we can." Mr. Weasley muttered, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, as Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.. He threw the powder into the fire and the flames sprung up instantly, turning a bright acid green. He stepped into the flames.

"Ministry of Magic!" He cried, and was suddenly gone from the fireplace, and the flames shrunk down and turned gold once more.

"My turn." George said, stepping towards the fireplace and throwing his powder at the flames.

"Ministry of Magic!" He yelled, and managed to poke his tongue out at Ginny before he disappeared.

"If she wakes, tell her I'll be back soon." Fred said, and the two women nodded, though Fred meant for it to be aimed more at Ginny than his mother. He shrugged and threw his powder onto the flames and watched them spring to life. As he stepped inside, called his destination and braced himself for the whirling sensation, he saw Carly standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She smiled at him softly for a split second, and then Fred was pulled away.

The fireplaces whizzed before his eyes and Fred struggled to keep his breathing under control. The Floo Network wasn't exactly his favourite way to travel after once inhaling a mouthful of soot and shortly after on the same trip being prodded by a pointy stick holding a marshmallow. George, of course, had found that amusing.

Fred stumbled out into the massive hallway that belonged to the Ministry, and after catching his bearings briefly, spotted his father and brother, and the three of them headed to the elevators.

Fred ignored the cool woman's voice as they ascended six levels, finally arriving on Basement Level Two, which housed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Oh, hello there, Arthur." A young wizard nodded at the three Weasley's as he practically ran past them.

"Arano Derpley." Arthur said simply to Fred and George, as a brief explanation.

They reached the main doors to the Law Enforcement department, and stepped inside. The room was a light grey, with magical windows on the walls, depicting a sunny day.

A door to the right had a small window on which was printed, 'Arthur Weasley, Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells Protective Objects'. The twins nodded at each other, with eyebrows raised, in recognition. Arthur was already to talking to a tall woman with grey hair behind the Administrative desk in hushed tones. The woman nodded a few times, muttering back, then gestured for the three of them to take a seat.

"They'll be with us in a moment." Arthur explained as they sat down.

None of them said anything until a young blonde man approached them and extended his hand to each of them. He had worry lines that creased his forehead, but his blue eyes sparkled with curiosty.

"Walken. Christopher Walken. I'm the Head of Office for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Come on into my office, take a seat." He stated, then beckoned for the Weasleys to follow him into his office.

He took a seat behind an elaborate mahogany desk, where messy stacks of paper sat amongst quills, ink wells and coffee mugs.

He conjured chairs for the three men to sit on, and once they were all seated Walken began speaking rapidly.

"Alright gentlemen, I need to know every detail of your encounters, what the offenders looked like, names they gave, specific details unique to them, accents they may have had, hair colour, eye colour, scars, tattoos, jewelry, everything. Any places they mentioned. Any detail will help.

We have magical records on every witch and wizard that ever attended a school of magic. For example, I could say to you Thomas Wilkins has buck teeth, Jennifer Armond is blonde, and Harry Potter has green eyes. With such details we can narrow down suspects. Unfortunately it's only marginally, and they may have been home schooled, but it can help. So let's get started shall we?"

The three Weasley's glanced at each other, then the twins in turn described their assailants.

When they were done, and Walken had taken down all description on parchment, he filed the sheets in a drawer behind his desk and smiled wanly at them.

"I think that will do for now, I will give these details to my colleagues when they return from their current assignment. Thank you for your descriptions, I am sure they will be of much help. From now on I do suggest you keep a close eye on your customers, even the regulars, and make sure your friend Carly is always in safe hands. I fear that they may make an attack on this girl if she is left unguarded. If this does occur, then we may need to get the Aurors involved... But let us not think of such things!" Walken rose to his feet and the Weasley's followed suit, and shook Walken's hand in turn.

"Thank you for your help." Fred said, and George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope you can catch them soon."

"We will do our best to do so." Walken replied, as he rounded his desk and led them back to the door of his office.

"Well I hope that will have gotten us somewhere." Arthur sighed as they made their way back to the fireplaces. The twins nodded together, then one after the other they all stepped into the fire to return to Diagon Alley.


	13. Chapter 13

13

As Fred stepped out of the fireplace in the upstairs unit of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the first thing he saw was a flash of red hair as Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and dragged him into the next room.

"Mum! What the hell are you doing?" Fred yelled, unsure if it was the right time to make a joke. Then he saw Carly sitting at the table looking guilty and he realized what was going on.

"What did you say to her?" Fred demanded as his mother closed the door behind the two of them and placed a charm on the door, sealing the sound of their voices off from the rest of the unit's occupants.

"Why was she asleep in your room, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face burning the trademark Weasley red.

"She's my girlfriend Mum. We aren't two years old."

"But you are still children!"

"No we aren't. We are adults. And you full well know this! Charlie was always bringing home girls after he had left school!"

"But he finished his education didn't he!"

"What are you getting at? That I'm not _educated_ enough to sleep in the same bed as a woman?" Fred glared at his mother.

"You are only just of age.."

"You better not have said anything to her."

"Fred, dear, I just want what's best for you!"

Molly looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Fred sighed.

"Mum, honestly. She is the best for me. You havn't even tried to get to know her. She is an amazing person. Look.. How about we have a family dinner tonight at The Burrow, and Carly can come. Then you can talk to her properly, get to know her. And she can get to know the family. How about it?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Alright, alright." Mrs. Weasley sighed, flapping her arms, then pulling Fred into a hug. The idea of a family dinner had already begun to work its magic on Molly and she beamed at her son before returning to the rest of her family in the kitchen, with thoughts of cooking and quality time with the family.

Fred rolled his eyes at her, then followed.

"You alright?" He whispered to Carly as he took a seat beside her, his parents were discussing the dinner plans for that night.

"Yeah. She just got a bit funny when I left your room. Muttered a few things and spent most the time cleaning the place up. I knew why though, so I didn't say anything to her. Felt pretty bad though!" Carly replied, laughing a little.

Fred smiled at her.

"Well we're going to have dinner at The Burrow tonight so you can meet the family and so my mother can interrogate you properly."

"Excellent. I look forward to it." Carly smirked.

"Alright kids, we're going to head back home, take care now, and we will see you tonight." Mrs. Weasley announced and she and Ginny prepared to step into the fireplace.

"I'm off to work boys, if you need me, owl me as soon as possible. Nice to meet you Carly." Arthur said as he held his hand out to Carly, who shook it. He took one last quick glance around the kitchen before nodding at the three of them, then stepped into the flames, soon followed by his wife and daughter.

"Well that was an event and a half." Fred sighed as George roared with laughter. "Yeah you keep laughing brother, just wait 'til Mum finds out about Katie eh?"

"You wouldn't." George stopped laughing immediately.  
Fred raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I'm going to open the shop…" George said slowly, and Carly laughed.

"You won't really tell her will you?" She asked as George descended the staircase to the back of the twins' shop.

"Course not. But he doesn't know that." Fred winked.


	14. Chapter 14

14

All thoughts of a quiet sit-down dinner with the Weasley family were banished from Carly's mind the second she stepped from the fireplace into the kitchen of The Burrow. She managed to duck as a frying pan whizzed by her head, closely followed by half a bucket full of sausages. The pan settled onto the stove, the sausages plopping noisily on top. A flash of red and Mrs. Weasley snatched George into her arms, beaming.

"Hi, Mum. Uh. You're crushing me. Mum!" George squawked, and she finally let him go. She turned to Fred, and gave him a bone crunching hug before turning to Carly.

"Carly, this is Mum. Mum, this is Carly, my girlfriend." Fred introduced with a hint of a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, dear. I'm so glad you came for dinner. I want to know everything about you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, not a trace of the anger she showed before, much to Carly's relief.

"She is a lovely woman normally," Fred explained, "She just gets very protective of her darling children."

Carly laughed.

Fred took her on a tour of the burrow, leaving the family downstairs to prepare dinner.

"You're the best excuse I've had so far to skip helping." Fred laughed as he took her hand and led her up the rickety staircase to the first floor. "Besides, there's not a lot of room in the kitchen for all of us."

As they crossed the landing to the next flight of stairs, Ginny emerged from a door to their left. She smiled and waved, then descended the stairs.

"That's Ginny's room, by the way. And the other one is Bill's, but that obviously doesn't get used anymore. He's away too much." Fred smirked, and then they climbed to the next floor.

"Percy's room, and that room belongs to George and myself." Fred boasted, "But we won't go in there just now, it's just full of boxes and stuff at the moment. We'll come back."

"I love this staircase." Carly giggled.

"Ha.. Yeah.. Many fun times running up and down it. Usually away from Mum. Who could tell why?" Fred replied.

The third floor held a bathroom and a storage compartment, and the fourth floor was where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley resided.

"And our final destination: Ickle Ronnikins room!" Fred pointed at a door with a little faded sign on it displaying "Ronald's Room".

"And what seems to be so exciting about this room?" Carly asked, knocking loudly on the door.

"Don't do that! Mum'll hear us!" Fred grabbed Carly's wrist, and turning the handle to the door, pushed it open softly. "Get in!"

Carly giggled as she tiptoed into the room void of people, but full of Chudley Cannons posters.

"What on earth are we doing here?" Carly asked.

"Planting a few surprises for my baby brother to find… Aha! Here we are…" Fred mumbled, pulling something furry from his pocket.

"And that is?" Carly asked curiously, moving in closer.

"It's a new invention of ours, called a Pygmy Punch. Similar to the cute little fuzz balls you might have seen in our store, but ten times bigger. And well, when you touch it in the dark… Well, I'm sure you can guess it from the name." Fred smirked.

Carly began laughing hysterically, and Fred felt his first ever pang of guilt.

"Is it too much?" Fred asked, uncertain.

"No! Hahaha… Just what you said about touching it in the dark… Hahaha… Please leave it for Ron!" Carly continued to laugh.

Fred rolled his eyes and stuffed in under the bed sheets.

"What else did you have in mind?" Carly asked.

"Well, I have a few howlers I was going to leave under his pillow. Also, these biting bugs…"

"Ron is going to have a wonderful sleep!" Carly laughed.

"Indeed he is. Now if only Percy the Prat still lived here. His bedroom was generally my second stop. I guess Ron will just have to do for now. C'mon, I'll give you a quick show of my room."

The couple went back down to the second floor, and walked up to the twins' door.

"Are they _burn _marks?" Carly asked, running her finger along the side of the door frame.

"Let's just say this door isn't the one we started with." Fred grinned, opening the door and beckoning for Carly to enter.

When they were both inside, Fred closed the door behind him.

"And this is where all the magic began." Fred sighed. He began reminiscing about past times with his twin.

"_I can't believe he broke it!"Fred cried out to his twin brother George, who was absently waving around his mother's wand._

"_What are you going to do? Mum said you could share my toy broomstick. I don't mind." George suggested kindly._

_Fred stomped back and forth in the bedroom, wearing his second-hand one piece pajama suit. His small features were scrunched into what he hoped looked like fury, but if any clucky woman saw him she would have seen it as adorable. His fiery red hair was sticking up at all angles, and there was a clump of dirt behind his right ear from feeding the garden gnomes his leftovers from breakfast out in the yard._

_George watched him curiously, still twirling the wand around. He was in an identical pajama suit, except for a hole in the right elbow, from where he had tripped down the staircase a few days before. He began to wave the wand and make 'Broooom!' noises, as if it was a world class broomstick. In his mind, it was easy to see it as one._

_Suddenly the wand was snatched out of his hands._

"_I've got it!" Five year old Fred exclaimed, with a sly grin, holding the wand above his head. "I'll curse him!"_

"_Cool!" George beamed at his twin, getting to his feet._

_The pair of them tiptoed down the staircase, George being extra careful watching out for loose nails._

_They found Ron in the living room, playing by the fireplace. He seemed to be playing some kind of game with his teddy bear and a very beaten up quaffle. Fred noticed that seven year old Percy was reading on the nearby armchair, but he was facing his back towards where the twins peeked around the door frame._

_Ron was cuddling his teddy bear and Fred decided to make his move. He aimed the wand and not knowing any spells of use, scrunched his eyes tight and waved the wand._

"_Aaaaaauuuurgghhh!"_

_Fred opened his eyes to see Ron screaming, his face a deep shade of red, holding what appeared to be a giant wriggling spider where the teddy bear was moments before._

"_Oh no. I missed." Fred sighed, upset._

_Ron continued to scream at the hairy spider in his arms, not appearing to know what else to do with it._

_Percy had flown from his seat, and with a huge kick the spider flew away. He then wheeled upon Fred, who just realized he was still holding his mothers wand. He looked to his twin for support, but George was long gone, his scuffling feet could be heard on the second floor. Fred smiled guiltily as Percy opened his mouth to reprimand him when there was another blood-curdling scream._

_The spider had returned and was advancing on Ron again. Three year old Ron was sobbing and backing away, and Percy kicked out his foot again and this time the spider scuttled out the front door and across the yard._

"_I'm telling Mum on you." Percy pouted at Fred._

"_No you won't." Fred said bravely._

"_Muuuuuuuuuum!" Percy yelled at the top of his lungs, and the memory faded with Fred running a fast as he could, his mother brandishing a rolling pin as she advanced on him._

"Helloooo? Fred?" Carly was waving her hand in front of Fred's face.

"Oh. Sorry! Just got carried away in a memory." Fred laughed.

"Am I allowed to know? Or do I not want to know?" Carly smirked.

Fred smiled at her and scooped her into his arms.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Then we better head downstairs before Mum realizes we haven't actually helped at all." Fred grinned, then began to retell his story, as Carly laughed in horror.


End file.
